Pluto
|kana= プルート |romaji= Purūto |mundo= Castillo Disney |mundo2= Ciudad Disney (BBS) País de los Mosqueteros (3D) |papel= Aliado |origen= Tha Chain Gang |vozingles = Bill Farmer |vozjapones = Bill Farmer |vozespanol = Bill Farmer }} Pluto es la mascota real de el Rey Mickey y también parece ser un mensajero para él en algunos juegos de Kingdom Hearts. Debutó en la animación de 1930 The Chain Gang. Pluto aparecido en todos los juegos lanzados hasta ahora, excepto Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Informes Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Terra, Ventus y Aqua El fiel can del rey Mickey. En ausencia de su amo, protege con tesón a la reina Minnie y a Daisy... o eso se supone que debería hacer. Historia ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Pluto está presente cuando la Reina Minnie regaña a Terra, que estaba corriendo en la pista de carreras de Ciudad Disney. Él también está presente cuando Aqua visita el mundo. Apariencia Pluto es un perro que tiene un vago parecido a un Perro de San Huberto, sobre todo en sus largas orejas negras y caídas. Él tiene pelo corto, de color amarillo y ojos grandes y muy juntos. Tiene tres dedos en cada pata. La larga cola de Pluto es muy delgada y negra, siendo más parecida a la cola de su dueño Mickey que a la de un perro. Su collar es de color verde y está suelto. Personalidad En Kingdom Hearts II, Pluto al parecer tiene cariño hacia Kairi, ya que pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo con ella, no duda en seguir a Axel cuando se escapa con ella, y él intenta consolarla cuando están encerrados en el sótano del Castillo Inexistente. Habilidades Pluto tiene un gran olfato porque fue capaz de encontrar a Sora sin mucha dificultad, un gran oído y la capacidad de escarbar rápidamente, ademas puede abrir pasajes al mundo de la luz, esta habilidad pudo haberla aprendido de el Rey Mickey. Origen Pluto, aunque no es en realidad su nombre, apareció por primera vez en el corto "The Chain Gang". En el corto, Mickey intenta escapar de la cárcel después de cansarse de romper rocas bajo el mando de Pete. Mickey logra escapar, pero es atrapado por los perros de la policía (incluyendo a Pluto) y llevado de vuelta a la cárcel. Galería Pluto_carta.png|Pluto con la carta del rey en Kingdom Hearts 19.jpg|Carta TCG de Pluto nivel 0 Pluto in the chain gang.PNG|Pluto en The Chain Gang de 1930 Curiosidades *Parece que siempre entra en los pasajes oscuros sin pensárselo dos veces. *El contenido de la carta que llevaba Pluto en la boca al final de Kingdom Hearts y el comienzo de Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories aún se desconocen, incluso habiendo tenido aparición en Kingdom Hearts II (aunque por el año de sueño, Sora y los demás puede que se olvidaran del mensaje de Pluto). *Pluto aunque no aparece en el juego de 358/2 Days, si aparece en el manga, e incluso es adoptado como mascota temporal de Axel, Xion y Roxas, aunque en realidad es usado como señuelo por Riku para localizar el Mundo Inexistente, y con ello, a Xion y Roxas. *Queda en el aire el por qué no le afecta la oscuridad de los pasajes oscuros, o si simplemente tiene una gran resistencia a la oscuridad. en:Pluto de:Pluto fr:Pluto Categoría:Personajes Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Personajes Kingdom Hearts II Categoría:Personajes Kingdom Hearts Coded Categoría:Personajes Kingdom Hearts 3D Categoría:Castillo Disney Categoría:Personajes Disney Categoría:Aliados Categoría:Ciudad Disney Categoría:Artículos que necesitan ser ampliados Categoría:Personajes Kingdom Hearts III